The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a television receiver, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system.
In recent years, there has been provided an apparatus having a remote control function to operate a television receiver from outside. For example, JP 2004-320146A discloses a remote control system for changing the state of a television receiver by operating a mobile phone.